Todos los días llueve aquí
by FrostDan
Summary: "La foto de esa persona, resguardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pareció hacerle cosquillas en el corazón". El pasado común une a dos chicas en un día de lluvia, como era normal en esa época del año. Los fantasmas vuelven y se revuelven, pero era un inicio... Un buen inicio después de todo. Elsanna/ NO incesto. Reto "La pareja que más me gusta".


**Hey, ¡hola! Hoy les traigo otra historia, en este caso un one-shot que... ha salido de la nada. En serio. Quizá les haga olvidar que no he actualizado mis demás fanfictions (¿?).**

 **Estará participando en el reto inaugural de "La pareja que más me gusta", del foro "Mundo Frozen". Como es de esperarse, es un aporte a la comunidad Elsanna.  
**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Número de palabras: 4869**

 **Aclaraciones: Frozen sigue sin pertenecerme. Todo es de Disney y asociados.**

* * *

 **Todos los días llueve aquí**

Se iban a conocer un día de lluvia, como era normal para ese entonces. Las calles pavimentadas y las aceras brillaban bajo los faros de luz por las noches. En los días, los automóviles salpicaban las vitrinas de los comercios y a uno que otro transeúnte que tenía la mala suerte de cruzarse en sus caminos. Había tiendas de ropa, marcas reconocidas y hasta de segunda mano; heladerías y librerías, incluso una tienda de antigüedades que se podía vender a sí misma, pues había abierto en 1895, junto con el Banco Nacional que se había instalado en una esquina de la calle transitada. Desde lejos, en los ventanales del pequeño Café en el que se encontrarían, se distinguían las paredes altas de la universidad más vieja del país, amurallada por una serie de fortificaciones construidas hace siglos.

Anna se sintió como esa construcción decrepita aquella fría y lejana mañana, cuando los rastros de la lluvia aún no se secaban de sus hombros. Se creía demasiado centenaria para su edad, amurallada de viejas piedras que se fosilizaban con los años; y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo fue que se había empezado a sentir así, como cuando el otoño se despide y el invierno lo suplanta poco a poco, para que los nostálgicos no lo extrañen mucho. Había dicho mil veces que lo que haría estaba mal de distintas maneras, que incluso era una locura para ella, quien había sido la locura misma años antes; pero cuando se encontró con esos ojos azules enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas y unas gafas de montura negra, tan familiares y a la vez tan desconocidos, la vida se le fue poco a poco y regresó muy rápido a ella, como si sólo hasta entonces una brecha se hubiera abierto ante una ceguera autoimpuesta. La foto de esa persona, resguardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pareció hacerle cosquillas en el corazón.

―Debes ser la señorita Andrews, soy Elsa Duncan.

Dos cuerpos quedaron suspendidos en el limbo, torpes e indecisos. Uno más que el otro, el otro con más ensayos que el primero, por lo tanto, levemente más seguro. Se dieron la mano, una tibia, la otra congelada. Meses atrás, Anna la habría odiado con gusto. La quería odiar. La hubiera querido ver por el mero gusto de decírselo a la cara. El tiempo no pasaba en vano y justo en ese momento no sentía nada más que pena y lástima por las dos. Era una conspiración para que se encontraran, o quizás sólo una para estar en paz con los fantasmas que se quedaron y las dañaban. La dañaban. ¿Dañaban a Elsa?

―Un… placer ―dijo y era como la miel en agua, que poco a poco y pacientemente se iba diluyendo hasta fundirse.

Su corazón daba una marcha rápida. Ridícula.

―Siento la demora, llegué ayer y apenas trataba de ubicarme en la ciudad.

Elsa se sentó frente a ella, en la mesa cuadrada de caoba, apenas lo suficientemente grande como para separar medio metro a la una de la otra. Sus rodillas casi chocaban. La rubia dejó su bolso colgando de la silla y la miró con esos mismos ojos que había visto en otra persona tiempo atrás. Anna pensó en lo que diría.

―Espero que el clima no te haya hecho desistir para visitar algunos lugares famosos. Está el castillo de Arendelle o el risco, por ejemplo, en verano el fiordo es hermoso, y hay demasiados barcos con velas que… ―Elsa le sonrió por primera vez, de una manera imperceptible que le hizo dudar de la acción―. Que simplemente no te lo puedes perder.

―Te lo agradezco, pero no creo quedarme por mucho tiempo en la ciudad.

Por un momento, la señorita Duncan se pareció a él, con sus expresiones suaves, como aquella inclinación de cabeza y los ojos apenas fruncidos. Incluso tenían el mismo color de cabello. Anna bajó la mirada para no tener que verla por más tiempo, porque había un nudo en su garganta que se hizo más y más grande con el pasar de los segundos. Por un lado, la sangre le hirvió en las venas por la tristeza contenida y la frustración de sentirse tan inadecuada, distinta. Por el otro lado, aún tenía en el paladar aquel sabor agridulce de conocerla al fin.

―Él me habló de ti. Justo al final. ―Sus palabras flotaron en el ambiente tibio, minado de olores dulces y amaderados―. Por eso te llamé ese día. Él quería verte.

La mujer frente a ella no contestó, sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo y sus hombros se tensaron con la declaración. Con esa ropa, a Anna le pareció mucho más imponente y elegante que en la foto antigua que su padre le había enseñado antes de morir. Uno de los meseros se acercó para tomar su orden, Elsa pidió un café para despedir al chico con rapidez. Habló enseguida y sin rodeos.

―Supongo que es mejor ir al grano. "Él" siempre dijo que era mejor andar sin preámbulos. Quizás fue lo único que me enseñó de buena gana. ―Sin ánimo de sonar displicente, las palabras de Elsa hicieron que sintiera la acidez en la boca del estómago, pero se lo perdonó, como venía haciéndolo cada vez que veía su foto.

―Se arrepintió en todo momento ―murmuró en serio.

― Y quisiera no tocar esos temas, señorita Andrews.

―Era tu padre…

―Y el tuyo. Pero no nos fue del mismo modo, ¿no es así?

Anna asintió, ¿qué podía hacer? Primero había nacido Elsa y conoció a su padre muchos años después. Ni siquiera llevaba su apellido. Ferdinand era un desconocido que le regalaba dulces en ocasiones, alguna ida al parque y varias discusiones con su abuela, su tutora después de que su madre falleció cuando tenía cuatro años. Para Anna, quien nació tres años después de ella, Ferdinand había sido el padre ejemplar. Él y su madre la habían adoptado con apenas unos meses de vida, y la habían cuidado hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y decidió vivir por su propia cuenta. Ferdinand nunca le había fallado, así que cuando enfermó un día y murió después por lo mismo, Anna se encontró rota.

Los últimos meses su padre le habló de Elsa, quien había sido un completo secreto entre él y su madre hasta entonces. El hombre deseaba ver a la joven mujer antes de partir, pero Elsa nunca llegó, a pesar de que tardaron más tiempo del debido para dar con ella. Contestó a una llamada, donde le contaron sobre la enfermedad, después no volvieron a saber más, hasta que, un mes atrás, los abogados de su padre le dijeron que la lectura del testamento no se podría hacer sin la señorita Duncan presente. Y cuando Anna contactó de nuevo con ella, Elsa había tenido el descaro de decirle que iría.

Estaban ahí ahora, una frente a la otra con visiones distintas del mismo hombre.

―La lectura del testamento es mañana ―informó Anna.

―Lo sé… No tienes que fingir que me quieres aquí. Tampoco tengo que fingir que eres mi familia, porque no es así. No somos nada, somos tan extrañas que me sorprende haberte reconocido hoy.

Anna la miró con intensidad, tratando de que las palabras filosas llegaran abruptas a ella, pero no ocurrió porque Elsa tenía toda la razón. No eran nada. Lo que la hizo sentirse enferma, porque le habría encantado, por un efímero momento, que fueran hermanas de sangre, y al menos así tener razones para detestarla un poco por el daño que le había hecho a Ferdinand. Por venir sólo por la herencia cuando todo el infierno había terminado.

―Tienes razón. Quizás era mejor que nos viéramos mañana.

Elsa suspiró, llevando una de sus manos al rostro para quitarse las gafas y sobarse el puente de la nariz. Si era posible, ante los ojos de Anna lució más atractiva.

―Quiero que dejemos algo en claro ―dijo con otro suspiro, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas―. No vengo aquí a recibir una herencia. No vengo aquí a hacer las paces con una persona que no sabe de mis razones, ni yo las de ella. ―pareció vacilar al pronunciar su nombre―. Anna… Sinceramente, no me interesa nada de eso. Puedo contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que vi a Ferdinand en mi niñez, eso claro hasta que sólo desapareció. No es que nos importara realmente a mí y a mi madre. Supongo que le guardé rencor durante un tiempo, pero a ella también y eso fue hace mucho. Ambos me dejaron después de todo. Quizás nunca entiendas por qué no viajé a Arendelle hace unos meses… pero quiero que sepas que mi abuela murió por las mismas fechas. Dime… ¿con quién debía estar para entonces? ¿Con la persona que me cuidó toda la vida, o con aquel extraño que se hacía más difuso con el tiempo?

Anna quedó perpleja. Totalmente avergonzada.

―Antes de sonar como una completa perra, lo siento mucho. Pero… ¿En serio, ninguna llamada?

Elsa le volvió a sonreír, pero no le dijo nada pues el mesero había llegado con su café.

―Lo hice ―respondió después de llevarse la taza a los labios y dar un pequeño sorbo―. Dos veces, de hecho. En ambas me contestó tu madre. La primera vez me dijo que no volviera a llamar. La segunda… reconocí su voz y colgué. Entonces jamás volví a marcar, por respeto, más que nada. Siento si los hice pasar un mal momento. Nunca fue mi intención.

―Ella nunca lo dijo… ―anunció Anna, tratando de que lo relatado tuviera sentido.

De alguno forma, cuando se enteró de la existencia de Elsa, su madre adoptiva se había mostrado fría, porque nunca le agradó la idea de que Ferdinand hubiera tenido una hija con alguien más, cuando ella no pudo darle tal regalo. También le dolían los secretos, como aquél, que parecía ser el inicio de una guerra sin tratado de paz.

―El pasado está en el pasado… ―Elsa indicó con tristeza, lo que hizo que una de sus manos se movieran mecánicamente a la de Anna. Apenas hubo un roce, lo suficientemente suave como para hacer que la pelirroja diera un salto imperceptible y cogiera su taza de café, ya frío, para beber un poco de él―. El punto es… ―siguió la chica―. Que no quiero nada de la herencia, sea lo que sea.

La pelirroja abrió la boca.

―Espera… ¿qué?

―Que no quiero nada, Anna.

―Sí, entendí, pero…

―Vine a cederte todo. Es lo justo.

―¿Lo justo?

De pronto, se encontró borrando todo lo que pensaba y sabía de Elsa. Con las situaciones aclaradas, apenas y podía digerir que esa chica no fuera la mala del cuento. Apenas y podía entender que Elsa no quería nada, y que había viajado cientos de kilómetros para cederle el patrimonio que sí le correspondía, aunque no llevara un tonto apellido.

―¿No es lo que querías?

―Sí… No. Espera… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que estarías regalando?

Era mucho, Anna estaba segura. De hecho, una de las cosas que no podía entender era por qué su padre no se había hecho cargo de Elsa ni siquiera económicamente, cuando lo que más le sobraba era el dinero.

Elsa descansó su barbilla en la palma de su mano izquierda. El cansancio se hizo notable en sus facciones.

―Sinceramente… No. No tengo idea. Pero te lo he dicho antes, no me interesa. Él era tu padre Anna, no el mío.

―Soy adoptada ―soltó sin gracia. Elsa no parecía sorprendida, pero el tono distante que había usado hasta ese momento se transformó enseguida.

―Eso no cambia nada. Estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo.

―Pero eres su hija. Su hija verdadera. Cambia todo.

Duncan negó, como si le pareciera imposible que Anna no entendiera sus motivos.

―¿En algún momento empezaste a sentir afecto por mí y no me di cuenta? Parecías odiarme tras el teléfono ―dijo después de un momento.

Anna frunció el ceño, esperando que el sonrojo efímero que surcó sus mejillas no se notara.

―Nunca te odie ―aclaró, más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

Por supuesto que no la odiaba, Anna veía su foto algunas veces, pensando en el pasado que la rodeaba y lo que pudo haber sido de la vida de Elsa. Pensaba, sobre todo, lo que se sentiría tener una hermana, hasta que entendió que la idea realmente no le agradaba y prefería imaginar que sólo era una chica extraña con la que se toparía cualquier día de la semana.

―Eso es mentira.

―No sabes nada, Duncan ―arremetió. Elsa pareció meditar sus palabras.

―Sí, tienes razón, no sé nada de ti. Pero a mí taza de café le falta mucho por acabarse.

―No quiero tu parte de la herencia, Elsa. ―insistió Anna, antes de que se fueran por las ramas.

―Tampoco la quiero. ¿La donamos entonces?

―Haz lo que quieras.

Por primera vez, Elsa se encontró riendo ante la pequeña discusión.

―Eres muy terca ―confesó Elsa.

―¿Y tú no?

―A veces, cuando tengo razones.

Se miraron, sin decir nada, sólo se observaron como si un cristal estuviera en el medio de ellas. Ambas, con palabras atoradas y sentimientos profusos, habían tratado de escapar al momento en el que se encontrarían, porque no estaban acostumbradas a las situaciones incómodas y a ese juego hilarante del destino.

―¿Sabes qué? ―Elsa se levantó de la mesa―. Ya es tarde y creo que hay mucho que aclarar, con nosotras mismas, me refiero. Voy a hacerte caso, iré a visitar el risco. Quizás mañana después de la lectura del testamento. ¿Quieres venir, extraña? ―dijo, con un tono de burla que a Anna le supo a un caramelo en la lengua.

Parpadeó varias veces, antes de entender que la escena había cambiado muy rápido y las palabras de Elsa la habían aturdido.

―Pero todos los días llueve aquí ―explicó, como si no fuera evidente.

Duncan le sonrió, y sus ojos también lo hicieron bajo sus gafas.

―Sí, ¿no es hermoso?

Anna tragó saliva. _Sí, lo era._

 **()()()()()**

Fueron al risco, con la llovizna golpeando sus rostros y el viento frío tratando de perforar sus chaquetas impermeables. Anna se quejó en todo momento y Elsa recibió las quejas con humor. Ferdinand había heredado el 40% ciento del total de sus bienes a Anna. Un 20% a su esposa y el otro 40% por ciento a Elsa. Alice Andrews, la madre de la pelirroja, se había mostrado en total desacuerdo ante esto y lo había hecho notar con todas las réplicas, que sólo terminaron hasta que Elsa y Anna se subieron a un taxi y salieron de la mansión. Después de eso, ninguna había hablado de la herencia, ni del pasado, ni de Alice o Ferdinand.

―Luce tétrico ―admitió Elsa, viendo el fiordo oscuro desde esa distancia siendo azotado por la lluvia y el viento fuerte. Sin las gafas, lucía borroso y antinatural.

―Bueno, esto querías ―Anna atacó, temblando de frío, ya completamente resignada a la situación.

―Era ahora o nunca.

―Creo que hubiera preferido conocerte en verano.

―Odio el verano ―dijo Elsa con simpleza. A Anna le supo a traición.

―Nadie odia el verano.

―Yo sí.

―Recuérdame jamás hablarte de nuevo.

Elsa se encontró sonriendo, para luego mirar a Anna que estaba a su lado embutida en su chaqueta, ya completamente empapada.

―¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas hacerlo muy seguido?

Anna se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Su gesto era indescifrable.

―Bueno, somos accionistas mayoritarias en la empresa de... Ferdinand, ¿no es así?

Duncan no contestó a eso. Ni siquiera quería pensar en aquello. Ignorando cualquier sentimiento que quisiera nacer, dio pasos hacia adelante y se alejó de Anna. Abrió los brazos, en toda su extensión y, por primera vez en años, se sintió libre cuando el viento sopló y le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que su ropa húmeda revoloteara y el flequillo se despegara de su frente para esparcirse sin orden hacia otros lugares. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su respiración, en las gotas que chocaban con las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo y en el frío que entumía su piel.

Anna creyó que había quedado demente.

―Cuando termines con este ejercicio de liberación, ¿podemos irnos a casa?

―Eres demasiado estirada como para ser pelirroja ―Elsa le dijo, sin abrir los ojos.

―Voy a tratar de ignorar eso.

―¿Por qué? Lo dije para que lo tengas en mente y consideres un cambio.

―Alguien está olvidando que estamos a varios cientos de pies de un fiordo y es muy fácil caer en él. Muchos accidentes han ocurrido con anterioridad.

Elsa fingió ignorarla.

―Yo tengo arena, mar y sol; y cada año los detesto más y más. Quizá un día quieras salir de vacaciones y entonces, sólo por coincidencia, decidas visitar mis tierras.

―¿Es una invitación?

Elsa bajó las manos y abrió los ojos. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

―Por supuesto. A diferencia tuya, yo no pienso enterrarte en la arena y dejarte a la suerte de las gaviotas.

Anna rió de verdad, y a Elsa nunca le había resultado una risa tan contagiosa como la suya.

―Bueno, nuestra relación va mejorando.

―Y eso que sólo llevamos poco más de 24 horas de conocernos.

―Entonces… ―Anna vaciló―. ¿Quieres un café, extraña?

―¿Ves? Esto va de maravillas.

 _ **()()()()()()**_

Anna bebió su café sin azúcar y pareció no inmutarse. Solía ponerle tres cucharadas de azúcar y quejarse de que estaba demasiado amargo, para luego agregarle una o dos más, según fuera el caso.

―Estás distraída.

―No lo estoy, sólo disfruto de mi bebida.

Elsa curvó los labios en una sonrisa discreta, haciendo como que le creía.

―¿Irás a despedirme al aeropuerto?

―No lo sé, quizá tenga que terminar muchos papeleos ese día. Me has dejado con todo encima.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que la señorita Duncan llegó por una herencia, hasta que decidió abandonarla y su estancia se alargó más y más, en una suerte de vacaciones improvisadas. Se iba sin nada, por supuesto, sólo con el equipaje con el que había llegado y con una conocida más, que quizá olvidaría entre más rostros y memorias, o eso pensaba Anna, y este hecho le dolía más de lo que habría querido aceptar, porque la rubia le gustaba de una peculiar forma que se le metía en alguna parte muy profunda del alma. A veces poco a poco, sin razón o motivos.

Sentía que la quería de una manera muy tormentosa y frustrada, pero la mayoría de las veces de un modo muy suave, como si se deslizara por el agua tranquila y tibia que llegaba a casa los veranos. Le gustaba algunas veces de la misma forma en que le gustaba una taza de cocoa las tardes lluviosas o de nieve. La quería, muchas veces, como si la extrañara de años, como si le doliera de siglos. Y era perderla con cada día pero, al mismo tiempo, recuperarla después de una eternidad de ceguera.

La quería aunque lo negara cada anochecer, entre maldiciones y viendo la fotografía que su padre le había entregado poco antes de morir. Y le gustaba, unas veces más que otras, sobre todo porque con Elsa podía ser ella misma y mil personas al mismo tiempo. La necesitaba en ocasiones, por nostalgias pasadas, por sus ojos conocidos y que se habían convertido en un hogar. Otras veces por el simple hecho de necesitar su voz, que subía como la marea, poco a poco y sin censura cuando se emocionaba; y bajaba, en susurros de secretos y ensoñaciones en los anocheceres, cuando estaban más solas y acompañadas.

Pensaba en ella, como en la carta que se escribe a media noche sin destino. Y pensaba, sobre todo, en las cosas que no se dirían cuando tuviera que partir, porque ese hecho innegable se acercaba más rápido que un tornado, mientras se llevaba todo a su paso.

―Antes de irme... ¿quieres ir al risco por última vez? Las lluvias han menguado ―pidió Elsa, cuando notó que ese era un día en el que no hablaría mucho.

―¿Por qué te gusta tanto el risco?

―No lo sé. Me recuerda a ti.

―¿A mí?

―O a algo muy azul.

―No te entiendo.

Elsa le sonrió.

―No tienes que entenderme.

―Quiero hacerlo.

―¿Por qué?

Sin palabras. Anna quería entender todo, quizá era por su personalidad curiosa, o por el simple hecho de que se trataba de Elsa. Quería entenderla, entender por qué no había aceptado la herencia, por qué decidió ser su amiga y contarle historias de una vida a la que retornaría, e incluso, se preguntaba por qué se había quedado mucho más tiempo de lo previsto, sólo para acompañarla todos los días a la cafetería, caminar por las calles antiguas de la ciudad u observar el mar en el muelle cercano a la mansión. Elsa había aguantado a su madre, las miradas quisquillosas de algunos ciudadanos, charlas interminables en la empresa familiar y otras reuniones con abogados. Sobre todo, la había aguantado a ella, que se creía imposible bajo tanto estrés.

―Ven, vamos al risco.

―Siento que has ignorado mi pregunta anterior, Anna.

Anna ya se había levantado y cogido su chaqueta, que se puso encima de su suéter azul.

―¿Qué esperas? Vamos.

La rubia miró hacia su alrededor y, habiendo concluido con la mitad de su bebida, se dio por satisfecha. Dejó dos billetes en la mesita.

Caminaron hacia su destino, envueltas en abrigos más gruesos que los que habían usado semanas antes porque las temperaturas habían descendido. Una al lado de la otra, estuvieron en silencio gran parte del trayecto, hasta que llegaron al terreno elevado y rieron o maldijeron cada vez que una se cansaba. Subir hasta ahí, a pie, era la parte más divertida y tormentosa de ver el fiordo en todo su esplendor.

Anna jadeaba cuando llegaron y el aire frío chocó con sus rostros.

―Es porque eres la primera persona con la que he podido ser yo misma ―dijo sin contexto, mirando al frente algunas velas de los yates en el puerto.

Por primera vez, Elsa pareció sorprenderse al entender que le había respondido a su pregunta.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Anna no vaciló, pero tampoco la miró.

―Toda mi vida he sido la hija adoptada de Ferdinand Andrews. Muchos aún no me aceptan, ni siquiera en la empresa de mi padre, como si no lo mereciera. A veces no sé qué pensar.

―No digas tonterías, claro que mereces lo que Ferdinand te ha heredado ―Anna negó.

―No entiendes. Cuando llegaste, los accionistas sintieron alivio de alguna forma. No te conocían pero eras su viva imagen, de él, de nuestro padre. No lo van a decir, pero esperaban a que fueras tú la que dirigiera todo y no yo. Les gustaste ―sonrió sincera―. Y no los juzgo. Creo que también lo esperaba.

―Anna, yo no…

―Y cuando les dijiste que cederías todo… Me cederías todo… Ellos se sintieron tan mal como yo. A algunos les diste la oportunidad para imponerse, a otros, más ancianos, sólo les causaste problemas al declinar. Creían que una mente joven podía hacer que la empresa mejorara, después de la baja que sufrió con la muerte de Ferdinand.

Elsa bajó la vista al suelo rocoso, gris. El aire le hacía revolotear el cabello y la ropa y, sus ojos, tan azules en ocasiones, se veían oscuros y grises escondidos entre las gafas y una repentina tristeza.

―Esa no es mi vida, Anna. No me pertenece nada de eso.

―Te pertenece, ¿por qué no quieres aceptarlo? ―Anna se pasó las manos por la cara, exasperada―. Mira… Era una niña cuando me dijeron que era adoptada y me explicaron lo que eso era. Por un tiempo me alegró de que Alice y Ferdinand me cuidaran y me quisieran, pero también pensé en mis verdaderos padres. En el porqué me habían abandonado. Ellos nunca me quisieron decir… No sé si fue para evitarme la pena de saber en lo que se habían convertido mis progenitores o… Yo no lo sé. A lo que me refiero es que… sé cómo te sientes. Sé cómo te has sentido, de alguna forma; pero te mereces esta oportunidad tanto como yo.

―Tengo una vida lejos de aquí. Soy feliz con ella, con lo que he logrado, no puedo sólo dejarlo todo, cerrar los ojos y…

―Pero te necesito.

Elsa tensó los hombros, como lo hacía cada vez que escuchaba algo que no le agradaba.

―¿Me necesitas para manejar una empresa contigo? ―sonrió―. Anna… creo que no me has prestado atención las últimas semanas, pero soy arquitecta. No sé nada sobre lo que tú haces. Yo no soy la solución a esto. No te subestimes, ellos piensan que no mereces nada de eso pero están equivocados, no hay nadie mejor que tú. No me importa lo que digas, lo sé, lo he notado.

Anna se rindió al fin, no porque no tuviera más fuerzas para pelear, sino porque entendió que Elsa tenía que volar lejos de ahí.

―… Supongo que sólo no te quiero dejar ir.

Apenas dijo eso, los pasos de Elsa se dejaron escuchar entre la tierra y las rocas. El viento sopló aún más y el frío se coló por su suéter de tres puntos. En todos sus años, entre el mal de amores y temporadas de soledad, Anna nunca se había sentido más indefensa cuando soltó esas palabras, que sólo se sintieron menos pesadas cuando las manos de su compañera levantaron su rostro y sus ojos y los suyos se combinaron en un azul de esperanzas.

―Alguien me dijo que no esperara mucho al venir a Arendelle ―Elsa habló, suavemente―. Y vine con esa idea, de llegar vacía, porque ni siquiera tenía memorias de mi padre. Cuando te conocí… Empecé a aplazar mi partida, porque empecé a llenar ese vacío de recuerdos, charlas y andares. De horas contadas y cada gota de lluvia que golpeaba en los ventanales de nuestro espacio. Te eché de menos desde el día en que te conocí, porque era como si no fuera justo que nos encontráramos de ese modo, pero luego me di cuenta que quizá sólo había ese "modo".

―No sabía que eras una romántica empedernida.

Rieron, con el sonido que producía el aire y sus corazones. Una coraza se agrietaba y rompía.

―No lo soy, mi libro de poemas de 800 versos te lo puede comprobar.

―¿Vas a enseñármelo?

―En verano, cuando me visites.

―¿Cómo sabes que iré?

―No lo sé, pero soy paciente y sé esperar.

En algún punto se habían abrazado y el calor de sus temperaturas corporales menguaba el frío producido por la altura.

―Voy a extrañarte, Elsa.

―Y yo a ti, Anna.

Una llovizna empezó justo en el momento en que se miraron con todas esas palabras que aún no se decían, que esperarían guardadas en un cajón hasta el día en que se volvieran a ver, sin importar cuándo o dónde, o siquiera el cómo. Y a pesar de que la despedida era cercana e inminente, había algo, pequeño y fuerte, que les decía que aquello sólo era el inicio. Un buen inicio según sus descripciones venideras. Anna no iba a dejarla ir fácilmente.

―Lluvia ― Varias gotas, delgadas y puntiagudas, empezaron a caer en la tierra. Anna alzó la vista al cielo gris que se iba difuminando a la lejanía hasta convertirse en un azul profundo y limpio.

Elsa la imitó en la acción, siguiendo con la vista el horizonte. Se separaron un poco, sin alejarse del todo.

―Y con lo que te encanta…

―Te dije, siempre llueve aquí ―Anna insistió con un mohín.

Elsa miró a Anna, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y algunos cabellos fuera de lugar de sus trenzas gemelas. Quizá había llovido mucho esos días y los anteriores a esos por muchos años, pero ahora, con la esperanza del futuro, se encontró pensando en que ya no sería tan malo. Que no era tan malo. Estaba feliz con todo lo que había ocurrido en ese espacio de tiempo, principalmente, estaba feliz de conocer a Anna. Había aceptado por fin todos los errores cometidos. Aceptó el pasado, la soledad y las tristezas. Perdonó muchas otras cosas más. Y por primera vez en más de una década, sintió que Ferdinand estaba de alguna forma ahí, feliz de haber hecho algo por ellas, aunque posiblemente ni él supiera lo que había logrado. Se sintió en paz con él, como el viejo amigo que fue en su infancia y, sobre todo, como esa persona que protegió a la pelirroja.

La llovizna empezó a menguar igual de rápido que como había empezado.

―Ya no llueve más ―Elsa susurró al aire, acercándose a ella.

Anna iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras se perdieron con la cercanía de la rubia. Contó los latidos de su corazón, pero todo se diluyó en un beso efímero que la hizo olvidar dónde estaban.

―Esperaba eso hasta en la segunda cita o algo por el estilo ―dijo, tratando de no mostrarse aturdida cuando terminó.

Elsa curvó los labios en una sonrisa de victoria, luego se alejó y extendió los brazos hacia el fiordo, el mar y todo el infinito.

―Siempre se puede repetir… Entonces, ¿algunos ejercicios de liberación, extraña?

Y esta vez, Anna la siguió.


End file.
